


Boosted

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando can really kick some ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boosted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorcha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorcha).



If there was one thing Orlando had had drilled into him all during his training, it was that no mission ever goes as planned. And so, as he and the rest of his team exited the building, he wasn't all that surprised to find three men waiting for them. "Go," he whispered to Viggo. He more felt than saw Viggo's curt nod, and then Viggo and Dom were fading into the shadows as Orlando and Sean advanced the men waiting for them.

Taking a deep breath, Orlando subvocalized the words that triggered his bio boost. All of a sudden he could feel the cues affecting him: his senses grew keener, and everything around him seemed to slow down. He could smell Sean next to him, an odd chemical scent that he knew was actually coming from both of them. He went up onto his toes, bouncing just a little as he realized that all he could smell from the targets in front of him was fear and sweat.

"Left," he said very softly, before whirling to his right, his foot finding the knee cap of one of the men, who went down with a shrill scream of pain. He wouldn't be getting up again and Orlando faced the next, aware that Sean's opponent was tough enough that Orlando wouldn't be getting any help from Sean.

The guy had a knife, a black one which meant that Orlando only had the man's movement to tell him it was there. Unlike a normal opponent, Orlando only turned a little, avoiding a killing blow and taking the knife deep in on his left arm. He barely felt the pain and with the man's knife embedded in his arm, it was easy enough to get in and bring his palm up to smash the man's nose very precisely. Bringing his other hand up, Orlando twisted the man's head until he felt the *snap* of breaking bones.

Even as the corpse slid to the ground, Orlando heard the man whose kneecap he'd had shattered suddenly stop screaming and he looked to see Sean crouching by the body. Sean set a charge in each corpse and then looked up at Orlando. "Well that was a bit of fun," he said, his teeth suddenly flashing white against the black of the non-reflective face paint. "You've a knife in your arm, you know."

"Yeah," Orlando said turning his head to look at the knife. "It's bleeding a lot and it's going to hurt like a bitch later." As they made their way to the pre-arranged rendezvous point, the charges set on the bodies went off with a muffled thud and a bright flash of light. "Nice knife," Orlando added, still high on the boost. "I'll have to add it to the collection.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sorcha.livejournal.com/profile)[**sorcha**](http://sorcha.livejournal.com/) who asked for Kick-Ass Orlando off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. This is another fragment that might possibly be expanded some day, but I won't make any promises.


End file.
